J u s t P e r f e c t
by The Gray Rook
Summary: After her mother's death, Xion's father uproots her from her Traverse Town home to Twilight Town to live with her three brothers she's never met. Starting a new school, how will Xion deal with jealousy, beautiful guys, and musical theatre?.. Rion COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter of my Kingdom Hearts story. Upon hearing about her, I fell in love with the idea of Xion. She's just so awesome!! She quickly became my favorite member of the Organization (followed immediately by Zexion and Xigbar). I also like Riku, so hence this story came into creation. Also, I was bored. Bwahahaha**

**Disclaimer: Anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy related belongs to Squeenix. I own the idea and that's about it.**

* * *

"Dad, are you _sure_ that I can't go and live with Uncle Terra?"

A man sighed and groaned, slamming his head down on the car wheel. He jerked his head up when he accidentally honked the horn. His daughter giggled at him.

"Yes, Xion, I don't know how many times I have told you! Besides, you're going to love it in Twilight Town. And you'll also love your brothers," Xion made a face and then went back to pouting and looking out the window.

Since last March, Xion had lived with her mother and father in Traverse Town. She had a life, a _slight _reputation, and the best of friends anybody could have had in high school. She lived a good life. But then her mom, Aerith, died of cancer. Xion lost most of her friends during the aftermath of that, only two stuck around - her truest ones that had been with her since Kindergarten, Kairi and Namine. The two were twin sisters, yet Xion looked almost exactly like them they could be seen as triplets.

Twice a month every month, her dad would travel up to Twilight Town to spend time with his sons. Whenever he went, he asked Xion if she wanted to go. She preferred to stay home and hang out with her own friends.

"What're their names again?" Xion questioned. Her father, Cloud, smiled - finally glad that his daughter was interested in knowing her brothers.

"There are three, Ven is the oldest. He's twenty-two, in his fourth year of college. He wants to be a doctor. Then there's Sora, he's nineteen. A Senior in high school, your new school, he was held back a year," Xion snorted and Cloud smirked. "Finally there's Roxas. He's eighteen and also a Senior. He hasn't been held back. He's really smart, but he's friends with a few bad eggs."

Bad eggs? Was her dad serious? Ugh.

"Great! Now I'm gonna be caught up in a few gang fights. Just flippin perfect," she mumbled. Cloud apparently heard and reached over and smacked her head. She whined as he laughed.

Before Xion was even born, her dad had been married to a woman named Tifa. They had the three aforementioned kids, but during Roxas' pregnancy their relationship went a little stale. So once Roxas was popped out, they mutually divorced and both got remarried. While her father married a sweet woman named Aerith and had her, Tifa apparently married a jerk named Tseung. After they divorced (violently), Aerith died from cancer. The two started to talk again and realized that their love had been reconnected.

So they decided to get back together. That meant shoving a sixteen year old girl who was perfectly content with her life in a house with three boys who were apparently her brothers that she had never met. So wonderful, right?

Xion dozed the rest of the way to their new home in Twilight Town. Cloud had one of his mixed CDs in, the heavy metal one, but being used to it she slept on. All of her stuff had already been shipped ahead, her bed and clothes and things. What she had with her was her personal stuff, somethings she wouldn't _dare_ her brothers to look at or touch.

"Xi, wake up," she yawned and opened her eyes, seeing that they came to a stop in a driveway of a rather large house. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and Cloud laughed. "Yeah, Tifa got _a lot_ of money in the divorce. You'll have your own room."

"I'm not putting anybody out, am I?" Xion questioned. Even though the house was huge, surely it didn't have enough room for everyone to have their own room.

"Not at all, Sora and Roxas were glad to share. I think they're excited about finally meeting their sister," Xion grimaced as he laughed and got out of the car. She clutched at the handle of her black backpack that had a yellow cartoon dragon on and got out as well.

Once they were halfway up the sidewalk, the door opened, hitting the outside wall and a brown blur jumped out. It threw itself onto Xion.

"SISTER!" Two more voices started to laugh from the door, quickly joined by Cloud. Xion cried out in pain as the blur, apparently her brother, squeezed her tighter.

"Can you...get offa me?" She wheezed out.

"Nope! I've never met you before, hence why I am hugging the life out of you so I know that I will never un-meet you again!"

That doesn't make sense, Xion thought.

"Alright Sora, get off the poor girl," Xion cheered in her head as the brunette boy, Sora, was pulled off. He was whining and a tan hand was held out in front of her.

"Hi, you must be Xion," Xion took the hand and looked up to be met with crystal blue eyes that were exactly like her own. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Alright kids, let's get inside," Cloud said. The one who helped her pulled her off while the another (who looked so freakishly like the one who helped her) handed her her bag. She blushed and thanked him before following her dad inside.

"You must be Xion," a woman's voice said. A door creaked open and a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes popped her head out. "It's nice to finally meet you." Xion winced out a smile and the woman grinned back and stepped out.

"I'm Tifa, but you must've already known that," Xion smiled again. "You look exactly like Aerith, ya know? We were best friends back in high school, but went to different colleges. That's probably why our friendship ended."

Xion felt her eyes burning and she blinked quickly, trying to rid her sockets of the tears she knew were going to come. Her mother's death was still fresh in her eyes, a cold hospital room with beeping monitors. Her mother's light brown hair, which had always been braided with a huge pink bow, sprawled out around her and her green eyes slowly losing life.

"I'm sorry," Tifa said, noticing Xion's discomfort. "I'll have the boys show you up to your room, okay?" Xion nodded. "I made them put up the bed and dresser, but I didn't let them touch any of the posters or other boxes. I'm afraid you'll have to make up the bed yourself."

"It's fine," Xion replied back. "Thank you." Tifa smiled at her.

"No prob," she turned to the door where Xion's brothers and father were eavesdropping. "OI! Stop being lazy and take this lovely girl up to her room!" All three groaned, yes, even the twenty-two year old. "Don't make me tell you again!"

Xion laughed inside her head as all three ran to pull at her. They took her up a staircase and into the third door on the right.

"This is your room," one of the identical ones said. "Like mom said, we didn't touch anything except your bed. Don't worry."

"Right. Thanks," all three shrugged.

"No need for thanks, you're our sister. It's our pleasure," Xion smiled at them and they cleared out. She shut her door and put her backpack beside it, turning around and looking at her room.

It was wide and spacious, enough room for all her stuff. Her bed, a queen sized with a black, wrought-iron frame, stood next to the window while a small table sat underneath the window. A dresser sat on the adjacent wall of the door. There were also two other doors in the room. Upon opening the first one, it showed to be a walk-in closet with all the boxes that she had marked 'CLOTHES' inside.

(There were only five boxes, and yet the closet seemed too big. She knew that this would be something Kairi would have enjoyed more.)

The other room had been to her own private bathroom. She smiled to herself as her facial cleansers and soap were already set out. There were also monogrammed towels with an elegant 'X' on them on the rack. They were orange while the 'X' was yellow.

Xion walked back into her main room and collapsed on her bed.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner that first night had been awkward.

Really awkward.

Sure, the brothers and Tifa questioned Xion about her likes and interests, but the underlying tone was still there.

She was new and different, not even Tifa's child. Just someone she had to take in because her ex-husband about to be new-husband got remarried and knocked up another girl. Xion felt bothered.

After the awkward dinner was over, Xion trudged to her room and quickly changing into a pair of stolen boxers (courtesy of Kairi and Namine's older brother Reno) and a black tank top. She plugged in her laptop's charger and wireless card and clicked on the internet.

Typing in the web address for Facebook, she saw that she had four requests waiting. From Ventus Ven Strife, Sora Strife, Roxas Strife, and Tifa Lockhart Strife. She accepted the four of them, not really thinking.

Ignoring the useless gift requests, she clicked back to her wall and saw a long declaration from her best friends, saying that they would miss her. The first one was Kairi's.

_We've been the bestest of best friends forever_

_Xion and it's hard to see you go._

_But best friends we'll forever be_

_This I know._

_We've been through thick and thin and really chunky_

_We've been there for each other when things got yucky._

_We're almost identical, in looks not personality_

_If we had a TV show, it would no doubt be a reality._

_Me, you, and Nam - three best friends who if we weren't like sisters_

_Wouldn't even know each other._

_Me the cheerleader, you the theatre nerd (haha), and Nam the secluded artist_

_**(so mean Kai)**_

_(shut up Nam!! Wait your turn!!)_

_I know I'll miss you and visit you soon._

_Hope your brothers are hot!_

_-Kairi_

Xion laughed, knowing it was something that Kairi would do. Cheesy poem and ending with something about hot guys. The three friends really were different, even though they looked identical.

Kairi tanned regularly, her eyes were a pretty ocean blue with hints of lavender (probably contacts, Xion never got the urge to ask until she had already left). Her hair was a deep mahogany and she loved pink. She was the Cheer Captain at Wonderland High, the only high school in Traverse Town because it was so small. Kairi was boy crazy and yet utterly devoted to her friends.

Namine, or Nam, or Namie wasn't as secluded as Kairi put. Sure, she would honestly rather spend her lunch period in the art room instead of in the cafeteria with the two other girls - but the three never let that separate them. She had pale skin, platinum blond hair, and sky blue eyes. She loved pastel colors, especially white and light blue. She was an excellent artist, who could draw or paint anything you set in front of her.

Xion was the 'dark' one of the group, also the nerd because she was in theatre. Her hair was black (dyed, it had been light brown like her mom's but she dyed it after she died) and her eyes were turquoise blue. She was quiet, yet she loved sarcasm and always had fun joking with her friends. She didn't enjoy shopping like Kairi did, or just sitting in silence like Namine, yet the three were really close.

Shaking off the nostalgia, Xion quickly started to read Namine's post.

_**We've been acquaintances since Kindergarten**_

_**Pals since first grade**_

_**Buddies since second grade**_

_**Friends since third grade**_

_**Best friends since fourth grade**_

_**And I'd-take-a-bullet-for-you best friends since fifth grade**_

_**Our friendship lasted through the drama that was middle school**_

_**And the terror that was half of high school**_

_**I don't know how I'm going to keep Kairi in line with you gone**_

_**We're like triplets**_

_**All of us the best friends we could ever be**_

_**You were there when our parents divorced**_

_**And when dad got custody of Axel**_

_**We were there when your mom died**_

_**And we helped you put the pieces back together**_

_**I love you, sis**_

_**Know that we'll always be friends.**_

_**-Namie**_

Xion wiped an escaped tear from her eye as she stared at Namine's post. It was soo...heartfelt and sweet, something she expected from the quiet girl. Xion let out a bubble of a laugh and made a note to call the girls after school tomorrow.

With a sigh, Xion turned off her laptop and headed to bed. Crawling under her green comforter, she hugged her stuffed sparrow to her chest and went to sleep, trying not to think about the fact that her two best friends lay asleep over a hundred miles away.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sora pulled the car into a student parking lot in front of Radiant Garden Academy. All the cars in the parking lot were nice ones, expensive by the looks of some of them. There were also all sorts of teenagers roaming around, trying to get to class.

"October, middle of the semester," Xion said. "Great, just great." Sora laughed and stepped out of the car. Roxas and Xion followed.

"You're a Junior," Sora explained as they walked, he waved at a random person who waved back. "So Roxas and I won't be in your classes, unless you're super smart or something. The Junior teachers are nice, not as bad as the Senior ones."

"They just don't like you because they've had you twice," Roxas put in. Xion laughed and fiddled with her tie.

Apparently, the place was so that nice that there was a uniform. For girls, it was a short sleeve (or long-sleeve) white button-up, blue and white plaid tie, and blue and white plaid skirt. For guys, they had to wear a short- or long-sleeve button up shirt, plain blue tie, and navy slacks.

The trio of siblings walked into the school. Every now and then someone would come up and say hello Roxas or Sora. Xion tried to hide behind her two older brothers and not be noticed.

"This is the Office," Sora gestured towards a door marked 'Office'. "You go in here and get your schedule. They'll have someone here who has your identical schedule so they can make sure you get to all your classes."

"Right," Xion said. Roxas laughed and scuffed up her hair, she squeaked.

"You'll be alright, Xion. Don't worry. Maybe we'll have the same lunch?" Xion waved goodbye to her brothers and opened the door to the office.

It was a decent sized room with a desk blocking off an entire section of the wall. Part of the desk flipped up for a doorway to get through. Xion clutched the strap of her dinosaur bag and walked up to the lady sitting at the desk.

"Excuse me," she spoke quietly. The lady looked up at her. "I'm Xion Strife, the new student?" The lady nodded.

"Ah yes. They told me you were coming. Wait a minute while I print out your schedule and call someone to help you get around," Xion nodded and the lady went to typing and dialing at the same time. She was an excellent multitasker.

Three minutes later, a rather pretty brunette girl was in the room. She was wearing an orange flowered shirt and khaki pants while her hair was in pigtail braids.

"You're Xion?" she asked. Xion nodded and the girl smiled. "I'm Olette Kamura, your guide around this place. We have all the same classes and the same lunch, so just follow me and you won't get lost." Xion nodded and turned back to the lady when she coughed.

"This has your schedule and your locker number," the lady explained handing her a piece of paper. "Since it's still early, you can go to some of your classes and get the textbooks so you won't be disrupting class later in the day. You have Vale lockers, that's at the back of the school where most of your classes are so don't worry. Your father also said that you wanted to be in theatre?" Xion nodded. She was always avid back in Traverse Town about theatre. "You'll have to talk to Mr Raulaim. He's the sponsor." Xion nodded, took the paper and followed Olette out of the room.

"My brain is swirling," Xion remarked. Olette laughed at her.

"Come on, I'll show you to our lockers. Like Ms Trepe said, we have Vale lockers. Most of our classes are nearby, so I never bring all my books to all my classes. It's just easier. Do you have a lock?" Xion nodded. "Good, we also have lockers with the school's gang - Organization XIII - and, while they haven't stolen anything yet you can never be too sure." Xion smirked.

Roxas was apart of that gang. He said the only bad things they ever do are loiter and skateboard in the student parking lots. It's funny how everyone see the gang as a bunch of hooligans.

"Ms Trepe also mentioned something about you being interested in theatre?" Xion nodded vividly. "I'm in it too, as are my friends. If you need anybody, just talk to one of us. I'll introduce you at lunch."

"Are you working on a show yet?" Xion questioned. Olette shook her head.

"No, but Mr Raulaim, he prefers it if we call him Marluxia, has already decided on Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Auditions are next Friday," Xion nodded and smiled.

"I love that play," she said. Olette looked at her. "I saw it on Broadway, amazing." Olette's jaw dropped.

"**-**So I assume you're trying out?" Xion shrugged.

"I don't want to mess anything up. You guys have been here for years already, have tons of experience on this stage and I hate messing things like that up. But if I did, I'd probably go out for Johanna."

"I'm trying for Lucy," Olette admitted. "I tried, but I can't get my voice as high as Mrs. Lovette or Johanna."

Xion smiled. "Could you come with me to talk to Mr. Raulaim? Even if I don't try out, I want to be a part of it. My mom always told me to stick to things that I love, and I love theatre." Olette nodded.

"Of course I will! But beware, Mr. Raulaim has this strange ability to see talent in almost anybody. He might make you try out." Xion shrugged.

"If he wants me to I will, otherwise I won't mess up your system," the bell rang and Olette grinned.

"Come on, I'll show you to our lockers quickly. And then we can head to first period," Xion nodded and followed the pigtailed girl down the quickly filling hallways.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, the theatre troupe always sit together," Olette said as her and Xion walked out of the lunch line. Xion nodded and followed the other girl, carrying her bottle of water and apple.

The cafeteria was packed, even though it was third lunch (supposed to be the emptiest) and Xion felt herself dodge an airborne tater tot as if on instinct. Olette saw and laughed at her.

Being in all of each other's classes, Olette and Xion quickly became friends. They both shared interests and both were quiet and shy, yet they loved to act in front of people. Xion knew that her friendship with Olette would never amount to the friendship she had with Kairi and Namine, but Olette was a fun person to talk to so she didn't seem so alone.

"I don't see my brothers anywhere," Xion told Olette as they sat down at a table filled with people. Olette shrugged.

"They'll be here somewhere, maybe you don't have the same lunch?" Xion shrugged. "When I went to the office today, I didn't see anybody else. Did you brothers already leave?" Xion shook her head.

"No...they're my half brothers. I just moved in with them and their mom with my dad. They decided to get back together, so I got three brothers I've never met before in my life," Olette winced.

"Eesh. That must be bad. What're you brother's names? Maybe I know them..."

"Roxas and Sora Strife," the girl's eyes widened.

"Y-You're related to Roxas and Sora?" Xion nodded, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Sorry, but it's just that they're the two most popular guys in the school - next to Riku that is."

"Riku?" Olette nodded and pointed to the end of the theatre troupe table. Xion felt her eyes widen as she stared at this Riku.

He had pale white hair, long and shaggy, hanging in his aquamarine eyes. He was slightly muscles, yet not body-builder so like their English teacher Mr. Dilan. His skin wasn't pale, but it wasn't super tan either.

In other words, he was B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L.

"That's Riku," Olette explained. "He's a Senior and has been a part of theatre since he was a freshman. For some reason, he never goes out for the lead roles. He tends to stick to the second leads. Marluxia never lets him be a back-up person, which everybody knows is what he wants to do." Xion nodded, still staring at the Greek God in human form.

As if sensing her stare, Riku turned from his conversation with a girl with flippy brown hair and stared directly into her eyes. Xion blushed and quickly glanced down, looking up through her lashes to see Riku's shoulders shaking - as if laughing at her.

"Well, I epically fail," Xion muttered. Olette overheard and chuckled.

"Don't worry. He's like that with everyone," Olette looked around the cafeteria and her eyes brightened. "Seems you have lunch with one of your brothers, Roxas." Xion turned around to where her new friend was looking to see Roxas and a familiar looking red head walking to the table next to the troupe.

"That's Axel, Roxas' best friend and also a member of Organization XIII. Axel isn't all that bad though, he's in theatre like us. He moved here a couple of years ago, the rumor mill says that his parents got divorced - "

"And his dad got custody," Xion finished. "His two sisters are my best friends back home. Axel and I are close."

"Why don't you go say hi, then?" Olette replied back with a slightly snippy attitude. Xion rose an eyebrow at her and she quickly turned back to her regular smiley face. "Go on!" Xion nodded, still confused, and went over to sit by her brother.

"Hiya Roxas," she said with a smile. Roxas squeaked and turned to look at her. He clutched his chest where his heart was.

"Geez Xion, don't scare me like that. What are you, a ninja?"

"Of course I'm a ninja. I was taught by my best friends' mom, the Great Ninja Yuffie!" Axel spit out the coke that he was drinking.

"XION!" She turned to him with a smile, knowing that the troupe was watching her interaction with, not only two members of the biggest gang in school, but also one of the most popular guys.

"Hi Axel. Long time no see," the red head stood up from his chair and went over to grab her up by her neck and hug her tight.

"My ninja buddy! I didn't connect the dots when Roxie here said that his half-sister was coming. There could only be so many Strife's in the world," Axel said. Xion laughed.

"I would've thought that Kai or Nam would've told you I was coming," she laughed. Axel let go of her and sat beside her. Roxas looked on in confusion.

"You two know each other?" he asked. Both nodded.

"Yeah, she's my little sisters' best friend. They looked so alike we just adopted her into the family as their triplet," Axel explained to his friend. "We stole things from Reno."

"Boxers, a couple of limited edition band shirts, a pair of tight pants (which look excellent on me by the way), Axel's shoes - his brother never noticed that we took anything," Xion explained with a smile on her face.

"Boxers?" Both laughed.

"Yep. Boxers," Xion said. "The plaid pair that I was wearing this morning? Belong to Reno. I've got about four other pairs that belong to him as well."

"Wow," Roxas said. "Small world. My best friend knows my sister who is practically his own sister, and my sister is a petty thief."

"I'm not a thief! I just enjoy stealing from Reno, anybody would!"

"That makes us brothers!" Axel shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria was paying attention to them now. Roxas and Axel stood up, gesturing for Xion to follow. They walked out of the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

**I got home from school today and saw two reviews in my inbox. Soooo happy. You two made my already awesome day just perfect. :)**

* * *

The trio walked through the halls, Roxas being silent and listening while Axel and Xion told stories about all that they had done back in Traverse Town. Roxas had a smile on his face.

He had been so worried about his sister, thankfully she seemed to have made a friend in the Olette girl and she already had a friend in Axel. Xion was going to be okay.

"Remember that time that we snuck into Kairi's practice?" Axel asked with a smile. Xion laughed and finished.

"Yeah, and we got kicked out because we were too loud since we laughed whenever they tried to throw Yuna up and she fell flat on her face," both friends dissolved into laughter. Roxas smiled.

"What class do you have next, Xion?" Roxas asked. The bell was about to ring, so they had to get her to her class since she had no idea where it was at.

"Oh...erm...Pre-Cal with Mr. Highwind," Xion answered. Roxas grinned.

"We're not too far from there. It's just around the corner," Xion smiled at him.

"Thanks Roxas."

Axel looked on with a smile as the siblings shared a moment. He knew that he was Roxas's closest friend besides his brothers and he also knew that Xion was only friends with his family back in Traverse. Both of the Strife's were so terribly alike, yet they had never met before until last night.

"Axel, could you bring Xion home?" Roxas asked. "Last night, you said that you were in theatre," Roxas explained to a confused looking Xion, "Axel's part of theatre here - so he could get you in." Xion smiled at Axel with hope in her eyes. The red head grinned.

"Oh yeah, sure," he assured. "You thinking of auditioning?" Xion shrugged.

"Not really...I mean, I love Sweeney Todd, but there is a system here that I don't want to screw up. It sounds dumb, but to me it makes sense," she explained. "Olette said that Mr. Raulaim would make me audition for a part if he saw talent in me, but other than that I won't."

"Who would you audition as?" Roxas questioned, curious. Xion smiled.

"Johanna Barker," Axel grinned.

"If we both got it, you'd be my daughter," Xion laughed.

"Mr. Todd," Xion teased, still laughing. Both of the old friends looked back at Roxas since it seemed like he had invisible question marks floating around his head. They laughed and grabbed him by his arms.

The two walked Xion to her class, where the bell rang and they scurried off to the other end of the school.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

"Wow this place is huge," Xion remarked once her and Olette walked into the school's auditorium. The room sloped down, with at least a thousand seats all lined up in neat perfect rows. The stage was amazing in and of itself. It's main curtain was a dark purple with a gold trim, while the back curtain was a light pink with tan trim. It was bigger than Traverse Town's stage, but it also couldn't be as old.

"Well well well," a voice called throughout the room. "Olette, who is it that you have brought?" Olette stepped to the side to let Xion walk though and up to the director. She smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Xion Strife - the new student," a few nearby people gasped at hearing the last name but Mr. Raulaim stopped them.

"Do you like theatre than, Miss Strife?" Xion nodded.

"I was in all of Traverse Town's productions since I was seven. I got the lead in a few of them," Mr. Raulaim's eyebrows raised.

"You wouldn't happen to be the same Xion Strife who was Mimi in Traverse Town's production of RENT, were you?" Xion blushed. Mr. Raulaim smiled and clapped brilliantly.

"That was a wonderful show!" he exclaimed. "I took my troupe here to see it, they were all in tears by the end of it. I think I jokingly poked at your teacher if I could steal you. You were an excellent Mimi, my dear," Xion blushed. "You have a lovely soprano voice."

"Thank you," Xion said with a quick bow of her head to hide her quickly reddening cheeks. She could never take praise well, something almost exactly like her mother.

Now everyone had gathered around to see what the commotion of the new girl was all about. A few girls looked on enviously while a few had their eyebrows raised in appreciation. Axel was standing in the back with the world's biggest smirk on his face.

"Now Miss Strife," Mr Raulaim started. "We will be doing Stephan Sondhaim's production of _Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street_. Since your soprano voice is just lovely, I'm asking if you'd like to try out for Johanna this coming Friday." Xion nodded.

"I'd love to," the pink haired director smiled again.

"Excellent! You'll need to have a lyrical ready and also some dialogue, but that probably won't be any trouble for you. It'll be a private audition in front of me. You could do a duet with someone who is being Anthony, but your best bet would be to sing privately first." Xion nodded. Mr. Raulaim turned back to the troupe who was standing around.

"Alright then! Let's get to work!"

* * *

**Review? Thanks soooo much again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so so so much for the reviews!!! When ever I see them in my inbox I giggle, squeak and do a happy dance!!!**

**So here is chapter 6.** _Italics _**are Kairi and _Bold Italics_ are Namine..**

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Axel!" Xion called as Axel dropped her off on the curb in front of her house. The red head waved from his truck and drove off, Xion laughing the whole way as he almost hit a mailbox with his dangling side mirror (it had met a tree on the way to her house).

Bearing a smile, Xion clutched the strap of her bag and headed inside. There was laughing from the den, so Xion decided to follow it.

"Hey, I'm back - "she started but stopped at seeing, not only her brothers, but the silver haired Greek God (also known as Riku) as well. All three (Ven was at work) turned to look at her.

"Nice first day, Xi?" Sora asked. Xion nodded and clutched her backpack strap tighter.

"Yeah. It was okay," she replied back. "Axel cannot drive though." Roxas laughed.

"I'm sorry for that," he said. "But he was the only one I could ask to bring you home. Sora never likes to stay after school, and Riku is usually out of there the second that theatre is done." Xion smiled.

"Oh, well...I'm gonna go get started on my homework," she listened into the depths of the house. "Where are dad and Tifa?"

Sora snickered into his hand. "They're out on a _date_. Reconnecting or something." Roxas laughed and Xion smiled and walked out of the room.

As she walked up the stairs, Xion realized something.

Riku had been staring at her the entire time.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

Once Xion got to her room, she threw her backpack on her bed and kicked off her shoes. She wiggled her foot-filled toe socks and dug her cell phone out of her bag. She quickly dialed a number and pressed the speaker button.

It rang twice before someone picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Kai, it's Xion." Kairi squealed from the other end of the phone.

_"Ohmygosh you called! So what's it like there? Are your brothers cute? Any cute guys? Is Tifa nice? How has your dad treated you since you got there? What does you - "_

_**"Geeze Kairi, give her a break."**_ Xion smiled at hearing Namine's voice of reason.

_"But Namineeeee...."_ Xion laughed.

"It's okay," Xion said with a smile. "It's pretty nice here, actually. I wouldn't be able to tell if my brothers were cute - but they're definately your types. At least, Sora and Roxas are. There are a handful of cute guys. And I mean_ really_ cute. Tifa's alright. Dad's been the same, he's out with Tifa at the moment."

"_**That's good,"**_ Namine said.

"You'll never guess who's Roxas' best friend," Xion added in, tauntingly.

"_Who? We don't even know Roxas."_

"It's Axel!"

"_No way!"_

"_**Seriously? Is that true?"**_

"Yeah. He drove me home today since he's in theatre too," Xion stated with a smile. "He and Roxas have been best friends since your brother moved here."

"_**Small world," **_Namine said. _**"It's cool how our brother and your brother are best friends, also cool that you're practically Axel's sister since we were so close."**_ Xion smiled.

"XION! PIZZA'S HERE! STOP TALKING AND GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Xion rolled her eyes as the two girls on the other end of the phone line laughed.

"You heard the man. That was Sora. He attacked me when I first got here," she laughed. "It's all good though."

"_Bye Xion! We're definately going to come and stay with you soon!"_

"_**Be safe, and have fun! Love you sis!"**_

"Love you guys too. Bye!"

Xion hung up the phone and went downstairs to see Roxas, Sora, Ven, and Riku all sitting around the island with two pieces of pizza in their hands. She quickly ran up to the box and grabbed the last two slices before Ven could get them.

"Back away from the pizza," she stated with a smile. "Do not get in the way between a hungry girl and a box of pizza." Roxas laughed.

"I have a feeling Axel learned that the hard way," Xion turned to him and smiled.

"You have no idea," she cackled before opening the fridge and grabbing an ice cold Dr. Pepper. "Now I really do need to do my homework...Maybe practice a little." She bit into a slice of pizza and left the kitchen, leaving four boys staring after her with raised eyebrows.

"Dude, your sister is weird," Riku remarked. Sora threw a pepperoni at him and he caught it in his mouth.

"Score!" Ven shouted. The four laughed and went back to talking about whatever, only understandable by those with an 'x-and-a-y' chromosome.

* * *

**Don't you just hate it when they do that? Go off on a rant with their friends about something vehicle related or video game related and you have nooo idea what they're saying? It's like that for me, and I nod and pretend I know what they're saying and then I go home and google it. Makes me feel smarter.**

**Well, heading to church and please review!!**

**-The Gray Rook**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all sooo much for the review!! Whenever I have a crappy day, I can just look and if there is a review it puts me in an awesome mood. :) I love you all soooo much!!**

**I think I need to put on one of these, I don't think I have in a while...**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to either Squeenix or Stephan Sondhaim. The song in this chapter is _Green Finch and Linnet Bird_ - sung by Johanna in _Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. _The plot is all I own.**

* * *

Xion opened her laptop as she took a swig from her Dr. Pepper. Thankfully, Tifa and her dad always kept the fridge fully stocked (apparently none of her brother's liked the drink, but Tifa did). She started the power and once it was fully on she clicked on the Media Player.

"Where are you," Xion asked the empty bedroom, squinting at the screen. She really needed glasses, but she was too lazy to ask for them. She would go blind one day. "Aha!" She clicked on a piece of music and smiled when an instrumental piece started to play.

She clicked on another screen to show the lyrics and she began to sing:

_"Green finch, and linnet bird,  
Nightingale, blackbird,  
How is it you sing?  
How can you jubilate  
sitting in cages  
never taking wing?  
Outside the sky waits  
beckoning!  
Beckoning!  
Just beyond the bars...  
How can you remain  
staring at the rain  
maddened by the stars?  
How is it you sing  
anything?  
How is it you sing?  
My cage has many rooms  
damask and dark...  
Nothing there sings,  
not even my lark.  
Larks never will, you know,  
when they're captive.  
Teach me to be more  
adaptive.  
Ah...  
Green Finch, and Linnet Bird,  
nightingale, blackbird,  
teach me how to sing.  
If I cannot fly...  
Let me sing."_

Xion let out a deep breath once she finished the song. Johanna's lyricals were always very speedy, something that was common of a soprano voice. Thankfully, soprano voices are usually paired with a slower tone, like a baritone or tenor. If Xion got the part of Johanna, hopefully her Anthony could sing well.

"That was really good," Xion squeaked and turned around to the doorway to see Riku leaning against the door frame. She squeaked again at seeing him shirtless. He seemed to notice his lack of dress. "I always spend the night here, my parents don't exactly get along so I come here to stay away from the fighting." Xion nodded.

"Thanks," she said. "Are you going to try out for the production? Or be a stage ninja backstage?" Riku laughed and Xion got shivers.

"I'm trying out for Anthony," he spoke with a smile. Xion grinned as well. "I'm a tenor. I know I'm singing _Johanna_, but I don't know what to do for my dialogue yet." Xion nodded.

"Didn't he say we could do duets?" she asked. "I wouldn't mind working with you for the dialogue. Johanna doesn't really have any solo speaking parts. It's usually all with either Anthony or Turpin." Riku nodded.

"That would be great," he grinned out. "Maybe we could do the _Kiss Me_ scene?" Xion blushed.

"You just want to see me acting like a spaz," she stuttered out. Riku laughed.

"You got me," a voice called from deeper in the house and the silver hair Senior sighed. "Sora's calling."

"Do you answer to him?" Riku laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, but he might think I'm doing something inappropriate to his little sister," Xion blushed. "No need to blush, Xion." She threw a pillow at him and he laughed before escaping out the door.

Before he shut the door behind him, he called out, "We'll decide tomorrow at breakfast. I usually drive the nights after I spend the night. Sora can't drive worth crap!"

"At least he drives better than Axel," Roxas remarked with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. Xion laughed from her room as Riku scuttled down the hallway.

Roxas poked his head in the door with a raised eyebrow. "Riku wasn't bothering you, was he?" Xion shook her head quickly.

"N-No. Not at all," Roxas grinned.

"Just messing with ya squirt," Xion threw her other pillow at him and he laughed as he shut the door right before it collided with his head.

* * *

**Please review!! Thank you so much for reading!!**

**-The Gray Rook**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all soooo much for the reviews!! The constant reviews have spurred me on to keep continuing with this story, unlike ditching it which I do with all my others. :) Thank you again. I wake up early so that I can write more and get farther ahead in my plans, and I realized - at chapter 13 - that this thing is close to ending!! You don't have to worry though, you've still got a few more chapters before you get there. **

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter. Nothing in this story belongs to be. All Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy characters goes to Squeenix and the song (which is _Johanna _by the way) belongs to Stephan Sondheim. I just...changed it around a little. **

* * *

The next morning, Xion yawned as she walked down the hallway in her pair of stolen boxers and a baggy, gray _TURKS_ shirt. She wiped at her eye and made to walk past the door to the bathroom, but stopped when she heard water running.

_"Someone is taking a shower? This early in the morning?"_ It was 4:30 AM, the time that Tifa had told her to get up to take a shower so that she could avoid the guy rush. _"That apparently didn't work out so well."_

Soon, a baritone voice started humming from the other side of the door, mixing in with the water spraying.

_"I feel you, Johanna,_

_I feel you._

_I was half convinced I'd waken,_

_Satisfied enough to dream you._

_Happily I was mistaken, _

_Johanna._

_I'll steal you, Johanna,_

_I'll steal you._

_I'll steal you, Johanna,_

_I'll steal you._

_Do they think that walls could hide you?_

_Even now, I'm at your window._

_I am in the dark beside you,_

_Buried sweetly in your raven hair!_

_I feel you, Johanna,_

_And one day I'll steal you!_

_Til I'm with you then,_

_I'm with you there,_

_Sweetly buried in your raven hair!"_

During the course of the song, Xion had leaned against the wall and ended up on the floor with her knees against her chest, her eyes closed, and a content smile on her face. The one who was in there could _sing_. And not only that, he had sang _Johanna_.

When the person came to a certain part, Xion jumped a little at knowing that he changed the lyrics. It's supposed to be '_Buried sweetly in your yellow hair!_', but the person changed the color to raven.

Her hair color.

A coincidence?

Xion jolted when she heard the shower turn off and she quickly stood up and ran back down the hallway, seeming to see as if she were just coming out of her room. Starting to walk down the hallway for a second time, she tried to keep her eyes from widening as Riku stepped out of the bathroom.

She blushed, realizing that she had listened to _Riku_ taking a shower. And he was the one who altered the lyrics. Xion was also blushing because he was still shirtless, except now his hair was wet and he had a few water droplets dripping down his _very sculpted _chest.

She was a girl after all.

"Oh, morning Xion," Riku greeted as he noticed her. Xion nodded.

"Morning Riku. How'd you sleep?" he grinned.

"Like a log, thanks. How about you? The second night in a new house, must be different," Xion sighed and nodded, leaning against the wall again. Riku stood in front of her, his arms crossed.

"You didn't want to move here, did you?" He finally asked. Xion sighed and shook her head.

"I know it seems mean, but you have to understand!" Xion blurted. "I've lived my whole live in Traverse Town, avoiding coming to see my brothers when my dad came because I thought that they would never be a part of my life! But then my mom died...and I was lost... I lost almost all of my friends, my grades dropped - I even dyed my hair!

"But then dad said that he reconnected with his ex-wife at the funeral reception and that they were going to give their relationship another go," Xion explained. "It went like that for a few weeks, and then he decided to move us here. I had to leave behind the two people who stayed with me throughout my mother's sickness and the funeral to come to a city and live with three brothers whom I've never met."

Xion was trying her hardest not to start sobbing, and she was doing a pretty good job. Images rushed past her head, flicking before her eyes as if taunting her to cry. Her mother lying the hospital bed, pale and lifeless. Her mother in a coffin wearing her favorite pink dress. Xion's last report card with four Cs, a D, and an F. An image of Xion with light brown hair which quickly changed to black. Her friend's faces when she got in the car to head to her new life.

Riku pulled her into his arms, hugging her. Xion, shocked, put her arms around his waist and leaned against his chest. Trying not to let the tears start flowing.

"I understand completely," Riku assured her with a gentle voice. "I felt exactly like that when my dad died. My mom got remarried and he and her fight all the time. I moved here from Destiny Islands, at least your lucky that you know _somebody_ even if it is Axel. Just know that your friends back home still love you, and you already have a few friends here." Xion nodded against his chest and backed away, wiping at her eyes.

"Sorry I blubbered all over you," she mumbled out in an apology. Riku shrugged his shoulers.

"No prob. You can always come to me if you have any problems. After all, you are my best friend's little sister," and so he walked away leaving a very confused and slightly sad sixteen year old staring after him.

_"His best friend's little sister?"_

_

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun! He only thinks of her as his best friend's little sister? Poor Xion, she's heartbroken. Riku's confused, she's confused - heck, even I'm confused! Go confusingness!**_

**It you're confused, rant about it in your review (cough cough). Thanks for reading!!**

**-The Gray Rook**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, and I'm terribly sorry about the wait! I think I told glos that I would have this chapter up by, what? Friday? I got sooo busy. Practice for my church's drama skit, my church's band practice, my boyfriend meeting my parents (went surprisingly well), and my cousin coming over - I didn't have time! I have sooo much to do this week, take a bazillion pictures for the yearbook, practice a song that my cousin and I are doing for a youth rally, a band practice, more drama practices, actual church and watching my brother's kids!**

**AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**...Okay... I feel better now. Just had to get my rant out. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. The plot, yes - the characters, no - the song (which is the actual version of _Johanna_from ST:TDBOFS), definitely not.**

**Enjoy the chapter, while I go and be busy!!**

* * *

Xion slumped into her desk once she arrived at school, her head hitting her thick book. Olette watched on with a quirked eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Xion nodded.

"Just...perfect," Xion replied. Olette shook her head and Xion sighed before sitting up and paying attention to the teacher as he walked in and started to teach.

After the hallway meeting with Riku, Xion came precariously close to drowning in the shower. She had put her skirt on backwards and Ven had been the one to notice, as well. Last but not least, she had tripped out of Sora's car this morning - Riku in view.

She felt like an idiot.

"Something _has_to be wrong," Olette whispered through her teeth. "Just tell me."

Xion rolled her eyes. "Riku feels the need to help me only because I'm his best friends little sister." She hissed back. Olette snickered and Xion had to resist the urge to smack the girl.

Olette started to try and whisper something else, but Xion leaned to the other side of her desk to block it out and pay attention to the teacher. He was teaching something about the food chain, who knows? Xion sighed again and looked miserably at her book.

Did Riku only think of her as his best friend's sister? Didn't she express an amount of liking to him by blushing and acting all cutesy (something she _never_ did in front of a guy)? If he didn't like her, why did he suggest doing _Kiss Me_? Where Anthony and Johanna actually kiss? Xion slammed her head down on her book once more when the bell rang.

Guys sucked. Their brains sucked even worse.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

"Okay now, I need everyone who is auditioning for a part to find at least one person who is auditioning for someone else. See if we can come up with a cast," Marluxia said during theatre practice that afternoon. Axel and Xion stood up and grouped together, Olette joining them.

"All we need is a Turpin, a Beatle, a Mrs. Lovette, a Toby, a Pirelli, and an Anthony," Axel calculated in his head. Xion nodded and stood on a chair, looking out across the auditorium.

"Riku!" she said, catching the silver haired boy's attention. He smiled at her and made his way over, nodding at Axel and Olette. The girl with flippy hair, Selphie also came over.

"Are any of you auditioning for Mrs. Lovette?" once Xion and Olette shook their heads, Selphie joined them.

By the end of the hectic few minutes, Xion's group was joined by a freshman named Denzel who was going for Toby, a senior - Vexen, who was going for Pirelli, and two sophomores - Zack and Zell, who were going for Turpin and Beatle. Marluxia stood on the stage.

"Right then," he stated, looking out over the crowd. "That's three full groups, and two half-ful groups. Now, I would like you all to find who is auditioning for the same part as you. Just so you can see your competition." Xion sighed and quickly started looking for the other Johanna's.

She quickly found one, a blond senior named Rikku. Xion smiled at her and the girl smiled back. A freshman named Marlene joined the group as did a junior named Rinoa. Once the four Johanna's were together, they turned to Marluxia who was busy looking at all the frantic theatre students running around.

"He's sadistic, isn't he?" Xion questioned. Rinoa snorted.

"You have nooo idea," she replied back. Xion grinned.

Once everyone was herded into their groups, Marluxia smiled. "Right then. Six going for Mr. Todd, three for Mrs. Lovette, three for Toby, three for Pirelli, three for Beatle, four for Turpin, seven for Anthony, and four for Johanna. Now, thanks for that - I just wanted to get an idea of the numbers." He laughed at them as they all looked worn out and defeated. "You can go now, and remember - practice practice practice! Auditions are two days away."

Xion bid goodbye to the other Johanna's and made to find Axel, but found Riku instead. At her questioning look, he smiled.

"Axel had to leave early, something about needing to get home before his mother killed him," Riku explained. "I told him I'd drive you home." Xion nodded and grabbed her bag.

"Are you spending the night again?" Riku chuckled and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no. My mom wants me home, Nooj is out for the night drinking with his buddies. I'm just dropping you off and then leaving." Xion nodded and the two walked out to his car. Both slid in quietly and Riku started it up, the ending of a song from the _Sweeney Todd_ soundtrack finished it's final notes.

A new one clicked on and Riku started to hum and then sing.

_"I feel you, Johanna,_

_I feel you._

_I was half convinced I'd waken,_

_Satisfied enough to dream you._

_Happily I was mistaken,_

_Johanna._

_I'll steal you, Johanna,_

_I'll steal you._

_I'll steal you, Johanna,_

_I'll steal you._

_Do they think that walls could hide you?_

_Even now, I'm at your window._

_I am in the dark beside you,_

_Buried sweetly in your yellow hair!_

_I feel you, Johanna,_

_And one day I'll steal you!_

_Til I'm with you then,_

_I'm with you there,_

_Sweetly buried in your yellow hair!"_

Xion clapped, catching the fact that he had changed the lyrics back to the original. That also led her to a question, did he really say 'raven hair' this morning? Or had she just imagined it hoping for him to like her. Xion sighed again and slammed her head against the window.

She was so confused.

_"Just...perfect..."_

_

* * *

**Aww...Poor Xion. You'll be seeing the title in a lot more places now - I think it first perfectly, don't you?**_

**Please Review! You make me happy. :)**

**-The Gray Rook**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the wait! I got caught up in helping prepare things for the Youth Rally. If I hadn't of had to make 30 or so flyers, this would've been up last night. **

**I noticed that I like posting things before school. It makes me feel awake! W00Tness.**

**Disclaimer: Anything or anybody you recognize, I don't own. I own the plot. The majority of this story belongs to Square Enix, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement. The song, which is part 2 of _Kiss Me_ belongs to whomever wrote Sweeney.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!!**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

_"So, what you're saying is...that you eavesdropped on him in the shower?"_A girl's voice giggled from the other end of the phone line and Xion made a weird, throaty noise.

"Kairiiii! Please take this seriously," Xion asked into the receiver. "I called you for _help_ not for you to _mock_me!" Kairi laughed again and replied.

_"Alright. You think he changed the words in the shower to say raven hair, but when you were in the car with him he said yellow?" _Xion nodded and realized that the other girl couldn't see it.

"That's exactly right," she said. "Also, he's been flirting. A _lot_. It doesn't help that he spends the night over here because he and Sora are best friends."

_**"I'd been wondering how you heard him in the shower. Because Xion couldn't have of possibly snuck into someone's house and listened at their bathroom door."**_

"Shut it Nam!" Xion screeched. Someone knocked on her door and she hurried to open it, holding the phone behind her back with the two girls laughing on the other end. She opened the door and saw Ven standing there.

"Erm...hi Ven!" she said, plastering a fake smile on her face. Her brother looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

No, she wasn't okay. The first guy that she possibly liked seemed to flirt with her and lead her on and sing one thing but then change it making her completely confused and being completely nice to her and then saying he was doing it only because she was his best friends little sister was not making everything okay.

With a nod, "Of couse. Everything's...just perfect." Ven smiled and left the door frame, leaving Xion to shut it and collapse on her bed, putting the phone to her ear.

_**"Everything will be fine, Xion,"**_ Namine assured. _**"Aren't you two going to practice tomorrow? What song are you doing for a duet? What dialogue?"**_

"We asked Mr. Raulaim if we could do a song separately and then a duet instead of the dialogue part because all of our dialogue is in the song," Xion explained. "So we're going to work on the duet, _Kiss Me_."

_**"Are you going to do the full part?"**_Xion sighed.

"I don't know. I kinda hope too." Kairi laughed from the other end.

_"Just act like yourself and you'll be perfectly fine,"_ she said. _"Besides, who could resist you - you theatre nerd you." _Kairi laughed and Xion sighed.

A voice calling her for dinner rang from downstairs and Xion bid goodbye to her friends and walked downstairs.

Her first week in Twilight Town was going amazingly, she could say. She had a friend, Olette, and saw one of her old friends again. Her brother's were nice, and she had a love interest. Her soon-to-be step mom treated her just like a daughter and her dad still paid attention to her even though they lived with his other children. She was auditioning for a part in one of her favorite plays, auditioning for said part with said love interest. Even if she did have to deal with a lot of drama, things were going just perfectly.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

Xion panted, slumping against the back of the couch. She raised a bottle of water to her lips and quickly gulped some of it down. Riku was doing the same leaning against the wall.

"Why does Johanna have to speak so _fast_?" she complained. Riku chuckled and took another sip of his water.

"Don't all sopranos?" Xion nodded.

"Yeah, but Mimi never sang as fast as Johanna...or as high-pitched, really," she explained. "Mimi was just a bunch of grunting noises and belting out words." Riku laughed.

"I remember. We all watched that performance. Mr. Raulaim shelled out the money from his own pocket to go and watch you guys," the silver haired Senior explained. "You were a great Mimi, by the way. Your Roger was pretty cool too." Xion smiled.

"Zex was awesome, wasn't he?" she asked with a smile and a giggle. "He graduated last year. At the beginning of the production, he was upset because he had to work with a Sophomore. But at the end of it, he thanked me. I never figured out why..." Riku smiled at her.

A stricken look crossed his face for a second and then he asked, "Did you two have something...?" Xion laughed and shook her head avidly.

"No. No no no no nooo!" she stuttered out through her laughing. "Zexion was like a big brother to me, and plus - I don't think Angel would have liked it." At Riku's confused look, Xion explained. "His boyfriend." A blush crossed Riku's pale cheeks and Xion laughed again.

Riku pushed himself off the wall, trying to conceal the blush.

"We should get back to work," he said. "Auditions are tomorrow." Xion snorted.

"As much as I hate to say it, but like we won't get it?" she commented. Riku laughed. "I mean, you've been in it since your Freshman year and Mr. Raulaim always cast you in a part even if you didn't want to be cast. And he has practically oozed thankfulness that I even came to Twilight Town." Riku laughed again.

"You are right, but we _do _need to practice," Xion nodded and pushed away from the back of couch.

Riku drew the stereo remote out of the pocket of his pants and pointed it at it. Xion rose her eyebrows when he skipped to the second part.

"I think we know the first part," he said. "It's the second part that's gotten us the last couple of times." Xion nodded and used to hair to conceal her blush. She sat on the couch where Riku joined her, putting his arm around her. She leaned in as if they were making out.

"Five minutes later," Riku muttered. Xion tried not to giggle as he pressed play and laid the remote down.

_RIKU: _

_We'd best not wait until Monday _

_XION: _

_Sir, I concur, _

_And fully, too. _

_RIKU: _

_It isn't right. _

_We'd best be married on Sunday. _

_XION: _

_Saturday, sir, _

_Would also do. _

_RIKU: _

_Or else tonight. _

_XION: _

_I think I heard a noise. _

_RIKU: _

_Fear not. _

_XION: _

_I mean another noise! _

_RIKU: _

_Like what? _

_XION: _

_Oh, never mind, _

_Just a noise _

_Just another noise, _

_Something in the street, _

_I'm a silly little _

_Ninnynoddle — _

_RIKU: _

_You mustn't mind, _

_It's a noise, _

_Just another noise, _

_Something in the street, _

_You silly — _

_BOTH (Falling into each other's arms): _

_Kiss me! _

_XION: _

_Oh, sir... _

_RIKU: _

_We'll go to Paris on Monday. _

_XION: _

_What shall I wear? _

_I daren't pack! _

_RIKU: _

_We'll ride a train ... _

_XION: _

_With you beside me on Sunday, _

_What will I care _

_What things I lack? _

_RIKU:_

_Then sail to Spain ... _

_XION:_

_I'll take my reticule. _

_I need my reticule. _

_You mustn't think _

_Me a fool _

_But my reticule _

_Never leaves my side, _

_It's the only thing _

_My mother gave me — _

_Kiss me! _

_Kiss me! _

_We'll go there, _

_Kiss me! _

_We have a place where we can_

_RIKU_

_Why take your reticule? _

_We'll buy a reticule. _

_I'd never think _

_You a fool, _

_But a reticule — _

_Leave it all aside _

_And begin again and _

_Kiss me! _

_I know a place where we can go _

_Tonight. _

_Kiss me! _

_We have a place where we can _

_Go...Go tonight. _

_RIKU_

_I loved you _

_Even as I saw you, _

_Even as it did not _

_Matter that I did _

_Not know your name _

_Johanna, _

_Johanna, _

_Johanna… _

_XION_

_I loved you _

_Even as I saw you, _

_Even as it does not _

_Matter that I still _

_Don't know your name, sir, _

_Even as I saw you, _

_Even as it does not _

_Matter that I still _

_Don't know your name . .. _

_RIKU: ANTHONY_

_XION: ANTHONY. . ._

_XION: ANTHONY_

_I'll marry ANTHONY Sunday, You marry ANTHONY Sunday, _

_That's what I'll do. That's what you'll do, _

_No matter what! No matter what! _

_I knew you'd come for me I knew I'd come for you _

_one day, one day _

_Only afraid that you'd forgot. Only afraid that you'd forgot. _

_XION:_

_I feared you'd never come, _

_That you'd been called away, _

_That you'd been killed, _

_Had the plague, _

_Were in debtor's jail, _

_Trampled by a horse, _

_Gone to sea again, _

_Arrested by the ... _

_RIKU:_

_Marry me, marry me, miss, _

_You'll marry me Sunday. _

_Favor me, favor me _

_With your hand. _

_Promise, _

_Marry me, marry me, _

_That you'll marry me — _

_Enough of all this ... _

_(He crushes her to him; they kiss) _

_XION(as she sinks to the floor with RIKU):_

_Oh, sir ... _

_RIKU:_

_Ah, miss . . . _

_XION:_

_Oh, sir... _

_Oh, sir ... _

_Oh, sir ... _

_Oh, sir ... _

_Oh, sir ... _

_Oh, sir ... _

_RIKU_

_Ah, miss ... _

_Ah, miss . . . _

_Ah, miss ... _

_Ah, miss ... _

_Ah, miss . . ._

Both followed the stage directions exactly that had been in the script. Xion sang her part as bold as she could, knowing that the kiss would be up any minute. Once it came, she felt him grab her wrist and pull her to him. Xion lightly thudded against his chest as he grabbed her chin with one hand and pulled it up to his own mouth.

Instead of the kiss that Xion had been expecting, he only ghosted his lips over her's. She tilted her head to make it seem real, like they were supposed to. Once it was over, the two sank to the floor, her sitting in his lap as they recited the 'Oh, sir's and 'Ah, miss's.

The song ended and the duo heard clapping. Xion stood up, held out a hand for Riku and they turned to see Tifa standing in the doorway with a broad smile and a mysterious twinkle in her eyes.

"That was great you two," she congratulated. "There is no way you will not get the parts. You're just so good." She threw in a smirk. "You also have great chemistry." Xion blushed and Riku rubbed the back of his head, staring at a random picture on the wall.

"T-Thanks Tifa," Xion stuttered out. A phone rang from upstairs and she squeaked before leaving the room. "I gotta go! That's probably Kairi and Namine!" Tifa and Riku watched as she bolted out of the room.

Once she was gone, Tifa turned to Riku and rose an eyebrow.

"I may not be her real mother, but she is like a daughter to me," she explained, her eyes darkening. Riku tried not to shy away. "If you hurt her, you die." Riku shook his head.

"I have no intention of doing so," he said, schooling his face into an emotionless mask. "I don't have any intention to pursue a relationship with her as is." Tifa stared at him coolly until her eyes softened and she shook her head as if in pity.

"If only you knew," she left the room, leaving a confused Riku in her wake.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can!! I also have another idea working in my head for another story...A RikuXion of course!! Bwahahaha.**

http : / / www. youtube. com / watch?v = u0Vw2HyCtVc&feature = channel_page

**This is what I based their performance on. I found it on the joy that was Youtube. :) If it doesn't work, just type out the numbers and stuff manually in the search bar. You _have_ to see it.!!**

**-The Gray Rook**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yayness!! new chapter and reviews!! I've told you all a million times, but I do love to see reviews in my inbox. Especially when I'm at school. :) It helps my usually lack-luster days become bright!! :)**

**On with the chapter!!**

* * *

The next morning, Friday morning, dawned and with it stood Xion in the bathroom. She had woken up early to get a shower, which she did, and to avoid Riku. Now, the black haired girl stood in front of the bathroom mirror, examining herself.

Her skin wasn't tan like Kairi's, or as pale as Namine's. It shone with the same healthy paleness that Riku's did, except her cheeks were usually tinted red with a blush. Her eyes were large and a pretty ocean blue. Her nose was small, yet sloping. Her face was slightly chubby, and her bottom lip was slightly larger than her top one. Her hair was lopsided (she would never let Namine cut her hair again) and the light brown roots were starting to show.

Xion sighed, tightened the towel around her body and cracked the bathroom door. Steam poured out and she peeked her head out. Not seeing anybody, she fully opened the door and walked out.

Only to jump when she heard something fall to the floor. She jumped with a scream and turned, seeing Sora standing there - his toothbrush on the floor.

"Erm...hi Sora," Xion greeted with a tiny wave. Her other hand was making sure her towel was secure. Sora blinked a few times before waving back.

"Morning...Xion," he said slowly. "Why are you in that shower? Don't you have your...."

"Something was up with the hot water knob," she explained waving it off. "I'll just get dad to fix it." Sora nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"You should-" Xion nodded.

"Get dressed, I know," she smiled at him. "See you in a few, Sora." She then dashed off down the hallway and that was when Riku emerged from Sora's room. He saw his friend staring down the hallway with a stunned look on his face.

"What's up?" Riku asked him. Sora shook his head, dismissing it.

"N-Nothing. Nothing at all," he stuttered. Riku rose an eyebrow as Sora made a mad dash to the bathroom.

Sora was confusing.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

Xion pulled her sweater down farther, trying to cover up the hem of the really short skirt. She got within an inch and then decided to leave it. The longer side of her hair was pinned back by a couple of bobby pins, something she thought looked decent enough for her audition today.

Remembering it, Xion squeaked, suddenly nervous. It never mattered how guaranteed she was of a role, she was always nervous. Especially now, she had never had to audition with another person before for a duet. Xion usually just tracked down some dialogue or got the director to read some for her.

Inhaling and exhaling quickly, Xion grabbed the bag of the clothes she would change into before her audition and picked it up along with her school bag. She walked out of her room, down the hall, and to the first floor kitchen where she knew Ven, Roxas, Sora, and Riku were eating breakfast.

"Mornin'," Ven grunted out through his pancakes. Xion winced at this display of..._grossness_ before nodding.

"Good morning," she stressed out through her teeth. "Please, don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting." Ven opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it and nodded. He took another bite of pancakes.

"Are you ready?" Riku asked her. Xion nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said with a smile. "I have the instrumental CD in my bag, so forgetting anything won't be a problem."

"Did you put in a change of clothes?" Riku asked. Xion nodded again.

"Yep," Riku smiled at her and took another bite of his own breakfast. Mr. Raulaim had told them that they could bring a change of clothes to change into for the audition. They just couldn't wear them around the school. "Do you have yours?" Riku nodded.

"Would you mind if I put them in your bag? I have no where else to keep them besides my car," Xion nodded and held open the bag while he walked over to her and put in (what looked like) a dark blue button-up shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Xion tried not to blush.

"Get some pancakes before they go cold," Roxas instructed, pushing the plate towards her. Xion smiled at him in thanks and laid her bags on the floor. She quickly grabbed the last three pancakes before Ven could get them. He whined and she rose an eyebrow at him. Ven winced and backed away, turning instead to down his eggs.

_'Eww...'_

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

Xion felt like she was about to hyperventilate as she stood in the dressing room that afternoon. The other girls, the Mrs. Lovette's, Lucy's, and Johanna's, all stood around talking as they dressed. Xion hurriedly took off her uniform and slipped on her change of clothes. A simple white tank top and a long, light blue flowy skirt. Xion also slipped on some Greek sandals.

"Wow Xion," Selphie said looking at her. "You look amazing." The Junior turned to the brunette girl and thanked her, a blush grazing her cheeks.

"Th-Thanks Selphie," she replied. "So do you." The other girl nodded her thanks. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and gray pants, something vaguely Mrs. Lovette-ish if women could have worn pants back in the 1800's.

Olette snorted and covered it up with a smile in Xion's direction. She hesitantly smiled back, that girl sure was strange.

When it was time, Xion followed all of the girls out of the dressing room. She was clutching tight to her CD, and didn't notice when she slipped on a piece of curtain. She squeaked as she started to fall but was stopped as a pair of arms grabbed her.

"New feet?" Xion glared up at Axel as he smirked down at her. After he helped her right herself, she smacked him on the arm. He let out a gasp of pain and clutched the appendage.

"Sheesh," he said. "_Nobody _can take a joke these days." Xion rolled her eyes and walked with the tall red head to the back of the auditorium.

Mr. Raulaim decided he would do all the singing auditions first, and then would move onto the duets and dialogues. He had a list in his hand.

"Right then," he said with a smile. "Welcome to the auditions for Marluxia Raulaim's production of Stephan Sondheim's production of _Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street_." The students laughed, some nervously. Mr. Raulaim smiled.

"I will call your name and you will come up here and sing," he said. "If I find it to be less than pleasant, I will cut the music and you will walk. If you do decently, I might tell you to try better at the dialogue. If you do well, you make it through the whole song and have a brownie point. Don't expect brownie points." The crowd gulped as he laughed.

"Right, all the Mr. Todd's first. Axel - you're up," the red head grinned from ear to ear as he patted Xion's shoulder walking by her.

Once he got up on stage, he smiled at Mr. Raulaim. "I'm singing _Epiphany_." Xion and a few others snorted. It was so predictable of Axel.

Mr. Raulaim nodded and started the music. Axel started to sing, keeping his pitch. He even schooled his face to look mean.

Once he finished, the entire hall applauded and he walked off the stage assured that even though he went first, he would most likely get the role. Xion hugged him when he came and sat beside her.

More auditions passed and then it was finally Xion's turn. Both Riku and Axel squeezed her hands and she left them to go up to the stage. She smiled at Mr. Raulaim.

"I'm singing _Green Finch and Linnet Bird_," Mr. Raulaim nodded. The upbeat, fluttery music started up and Xion took a deep breath before she started to sing.

_"Green Finch and Linnet Bird_

_Nightingale Blackbird_

_How is it you sing?"_

Unfortunately, her voice cracked a little on the high note and she tried not to repeat it through the rest of the song. When it did crack, she kept her expression the same as if nothing had ever happened. When she was done, the hall applauded and she blushed before walking offstage.

"You did great," Axel muttered in her ear. Selphie patted her shoulder and Xion smiled up at the other girl. She noticed that Olette had a glare on her face, but she didn't let that bother her.

Riku went up a few people later. He sang _Johanna_ and was perfect throughout the entire thing. When the song was over, he got a standing ovation - just for an audition!! He bowed, egotistically, before leaving the stage.

The rest of the people passed in a hurry of terrible singing. A few people stuck out above the others with decent singing, Olette was surprisingly good considering all she had to do was talk really fast and sporatically.

"Okay then!" Mr. Raulaim said standing up in his chair. Despite the fact that it was a theatre seat, he didn't wobble at all. The man has had practice. "Duet's and dialogue up next! All the Sweeney's! Axel, you're up."

The red head nodded at Mr. Raulaim, he smiled at Selphie and the girl stood up with him. Once they got up on stage, Axel smiled.

"Me and Selphie will be doing _A Little Priest_," Xion snickered in her seat as she watched Axel and Selphie dance around the stage, perfectly in sync with one another. When it was over, they also recieved a standing ovation."

"Almost us," Riku whispered in her ear during a particularly bad performance. "Are you ready?" Xion grinned at him.

"Oh yeah," she said. "We'll knock their socks off." Riku smiled and the two waited until one of them was told to go up.

When she was called, her and Riku both stood up. Almost everyone gasped as they walked up on stage together - it was something they didn't expect. Even Mr. Raulaim seemed surprised. Xion smiled at the audience as Riku pulled a couch out from behind the curtain.

"Riku and I will be singing _Kiss Me_," a few more gasps rose from the audience and she heard Riku snicker. Mr. Raulaim started the music and Riku quickly sat down.

They followed their practiced footsteps easily, thankfully Xion's voice didn't crack. Once it got to the break, the room laughed as Riku shouted "Blackout! Five minutes later!"

Their performance went smooth up until the kiss. Xion thought that Riku wouldn't actually kiss her, just ghost his lips over her's like they had done at practice.

Wasn't she surprised when Riku planted his own lips on hers.

She didn't let that get her though as she kissed him back, determined to stay in character. Xion tried to ignore how _right _they felt with each other. Once Riku pulled away, she didn't have to act sheepish as they went into their 'Oh, sirs' and 'Ah, miss's.

Once it was over, they too got a standing ovation. Some of the guys were wolf-whistling and Xion blushed. She could still hear Riku snickering.

They sat down and the auditions continued on. Once the final Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford sang _Ladies in their Sensibilities_Mr. Raulaim stood up on stage.

"Well! This was a very nice audition," he started. "Some of you all did excellent, while other's did poorly. But I digress. The cast list will be posted in two weeks, now get off of school property before I call the cops!" Everyone laughed.

"You did great," Axel whispered in her ear. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks Ax, so did you," the red head smiled back at her.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

Xion propped herself up using Riku's car. He was busy talking to someone about something, leaving her to wait outside. She had already donned her heavy sweater, since the tank top did nothing to keep her warm. She rubbed her hands together to gain friction and blew into them.

"Here," a voice said. "You seem cold." Xion turned and smiled as a fair-haired Junior whom she shared a few classes with offered her his jacket. She thanked him and put it on.

"Tidus, right?" the boy nodded.

"Yeah, you did really great Xion," he said. She blushed.

"Thanks. So did you! You put all the right emotion into Toby, it was amazing!" Tidus's cheeks slightly reddened.

"You're too kind," he looked like he was about to say something else but stopped once Riku appeared by the driver's side door.

"Xion, we're gonna be late. Get in!" Xion nodded at the silver haired boy and bid goodbye to Tidus. She tried to offer him the jacket back, but he let her keep it. Made her promise to give it back to him Monday.

She got in the car, a delighted smile on face. Xion turned to Riku and saw that he had a scowl. She rose an eyebrow but didn't question him, knowing he would talk in time.

* * *

**What is Riku's problem? Only I know... If you too want to know, review so I'll update faster. :) The outfit that Xion is wearing is the exact outfit of the girl from the video last chapter. :)**

**-The Gray Rook**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Youth rally went well. I had a truelly excellent weekend. Now, the upcoming week will be dedicated to a flurry of photo-taking so I can meet my deadline for yearbook staff. Meep! Also, I'm planning out another Kingdom Heart's story with an OC or two. I also plan on cosplaying my OC, so I'm about to go through the process in making my own Kingdom Key. If you've made one, any hints on how?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own the plot, and even that is toeing the line.**

* * *

The two weeks until the cast list was posted past quickly. It was a flurry of homework, movie dates, and flirting.

Riku didn't like it. Not at all.

For some reason, Riku couldn't stand to see his best friend's little sister _flirting_ and _giggling _with the school's playboy. Nobody had tried to tell her otherwise, Olette obviously didn't like her - she just put on a show. Riku didn't want to come off as rude.

Or he was just afraid that she wouldn't listen to him as he spoke the truth. If he did tell her, she would ignore it and then get her heart ripped out and stomped on.

At least that's what happens in the movies.

Riku sighed and slammed his fist on his locker. A startled sophomore jumped with a squeak and Riku glared at him. The sophomore ran away. Someone put a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Riku?" he heard Xion's voice. Riku tried not to smile.

"Just...perfect," he said, turning around to her. He tried not to show any emotion as he saw Tidus's arm around her waist. It made something stir in his stomach and his chest, he felt like he was about to vomit.

Why?

"That's good," Xion said with a smile, a sweet innocent smile. Tidus whispered something into her ear and she nodded before turning to Riku. "I won't need a ride home today," she started. "Tidus has decided to surprise me by taking me somewhere." She giggled and Riku nodded, trying again not to show emotion.

"Ok. I'll tell Sora later," Xion nodded and the two walked towards their class, leaving Riku to stare after them.

What had been that feeling? Xion was his_ best friend's little sister_ he didn't want to get involved in that. Something bad would eventually happen and he'd have to choose between her or her family that had practically adopted him as well! He didn't want to do that.

Yet at the same time, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms - ignoring the world.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

Xion kept up a fake smile as Tidus wrapped his arm around her waist. It felt...wrong. She had had one boyfriend before, but they never got past the blushing awkwardly stage. Now she was constantly touched by one of the top blitzball players in the school.

"You okay, Xion?" Tidus asked her. Xion nodded, another brilliant fake smile on her face.

"Just perfect," she replied. "Just...thinking about if I got the part or not." Tidus smiled down at her, ignoring his friends as they called out his name.

"You're an excellent singer," he started. "There is, without a doubt, that you will get the part. I'm just worried if I got my part." Xion looked to him, he seemed to have a true look of distress on his face.

"It may have been your first year trying out, but you are really good," Xion complimented. "I'm sure you'll get the part." Tidus nodded and escorted her to their English class.

Xion sighed. Why did this have to happen? What she wouldn't give to be talking to Riku now...

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Perfect! Just...perfect..."

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

That afternoon, Xion, Selphie and Olette all crowded around around the bulletin board with all the other theatre students. They were pushing and shoving, trying to find out who got their parts. The pushing and shoving stopped when Mr. Raulaim turned on the siren on a random megaphone.

"Stop with the pushing people!" he shouted. "Since you all can't act like civilized human beings, I guess it's up to me to read the cast list." He untacked it from the board and held it up.

"Mr. Sweeney Todd/ Benjamin Barker will be played by Axel. His understudy is Biggs." Axel whooped and the Biggs, who was a freshman, smiled shyly while his friends nudged him with large grins on their faces.

"Mrs. Nellie Lovette will be played by Selphie. Her understudy is Jesse." Selphie squeaked and jumped hyper-actively while Xion cheered. Olette just smiled, it looked more like a grimace. Jesse was one of Biggs's freshman friends - a girl with bright red hair. She danced around as if she were doing a tribal chant or something.

"The Honorable and Great Judge Turpin will be played by Zidane. With Zell as his understudy." A blond sophomore cheered as Zell, another blond but a Senior pouted. His friend smacked him on the shoulder.

"Beadle Bamford will be played by Wedge. The understudy will be Vivi." Another one of Biggs's friends cheered while another dark skinned freshman smiled.

"Anthony will be played by Riku. The understudy will be Zack." Xion smiled and squeezed Riku's hand which he had grabbed onto during the announcement. Zack grinned and Zell hit him on the back, declaring it as payback.

"Johanna Barker will be played by Xion," she squeaked. "And her understudy will be Rinoa." The two girls smiled at each other, already becoming quite close.

"Toby will be Tidus. His understudy will be Denzel," Tidus whooped loudly and Xion smiled at him. Riku turned away so he wouldn't glare. Denzel toed the floor, blushing brightly.

"Adolpho Pirelli will be played by Rufus. The understudy will be Buddy." The two cheered.

"And finally, Mrs. Lucy Barker will be played by Larxene. Her understudy will be Olette." Larxene cheered while Olette shrugged the comforting hand that Xion had placed on her shoulder off.

"I don't need your pity," she hissed out. Xion rose an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Selphie.

"We did it!" Tidus cheered. "We got the parts!" Xion smiled at him and he picked her up and twirled her around. She didn't laugh like he thought she would. Instead, she started to tell him to put her down. He didn't. Riku turned to him with a glare.

"Can't you see that she doesn't like that? Put her down!" Tidus glared at him before dropping Xion. She landed hard on the floor, Selphie quickly rushed to help her up.

Tidus glared one last time at Riku before grabbing Xion's wrist harshly. "Let's go." Xion started to get pulled away. She turned back to her friends with a sad look, before she was pulled out of sight.

"I hate that guy," Axel, Riku, and Selphie all said. They looked at each other before shaking their heads and departing.

That was...weird....

* * *

**Thank you soooo much for reading!! If you review, the updates come faster, trust me. :) **

**Also, some of you have reviewed and I've responded back. If you can't tell by now, I like emoticons. :)**

**-The Gray Rook**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is sooo short!! I'm sooo sorry!!!**

* * *

Riku sighed as he swished his coke around in it's glass. He was at a restaurant with the rest of the Strife family and Axel. They had decided to get together to celebrate their roles in _Sweeney Todd_.

Too bad nobody was actually happy.

After the cast list was posted and all that had gone on with Tidus and Xion, the two had disappeared. Riku and the rest were worried, they all knew of Tidus's reputation.

Something that Xion didn't know.

"Relax man," Sora said, patting his shoulder - a fake smile on his face. "I know she's like your sister, but she'll be back soon. Xion's tough, I just know she is." Riku nodded, plastering a fake smile on his face

Too bad Sora was wrong, he didn't like Xion like a sister.

Something that he didn't know if he liked or not.

That night after everyone had gone and went to sleep, Riku sat up on the couch - waiting for Xion to get home. He dozed off somewhere around midnight, but awoke when the front door creaked open.

He saw Xion trying to sneak in, her hair a mess and what looked like a rather large rip in her school shirt. Riku's eyes widened at the sight, wondering if something bag happened. He coughed and Xion jumped, turning to face him.

"Riku..."she muttered. With that, she ran and threw herself at him. He caught her and felt that couch tip back a little because of the force.

Riku made comforting noises as Xion ranted and cried into his shoulder. He laid his head on top of her's and just whispered nonsense - trying to be comforting. Once Xion calmed down, he asked for an explanation.

"After sch-school," Xion started, trying not to start sobbing again, "Tidus t-took me to this...bar. Once we got to the bar, all of his friends from the blitzball team were there and waving around money. Then that...that...._bastard_ slammed me up against the wall and continued to try and - and," she started to cry again and Riku held her, trying to conceal his rage.

"One of the other blitzball player's girlfriends, who had been into it before, came and stopped him. She told me to get home. I walked, that's why I-I'm here so late."

"Where exactly did you walk from?" Riku asked her in a whisper. Xion shrugged.

"The bar was called _Xaldin's_. That's all I r-r-remember." Riku's eyes widened. Xaldin's was in the next _city_! It was where the blitzball team usually went after their wins to celebrate and their losses to drown their sorrows.

"I'm scared," Xion muttered into his ear. "What if he does something? I don't like him being Toby..." Riku kissed her temple.

"I'll ask Marluxia if he could make Denzel Toby instead," he said. "He would be on your side, he hates sports and their players. I remember him ranting and raving once that jerk tried out." Xion lightly giggled and looked up at Riku, their eyes connecting.

Something shone in his eyes, she noticed, something that hadn't been there before. It seemed...caring and passionate all at the same time. His mouth had dropped slighty open as he stared at her as well.

Riku placed a hand on the back of her head, bringing them closer together. Xion's eyes dropped to his lips quickly before refocussing on his eyes again. She saw that there was mirth in them now, but the care and passion were still there. In moments, their lips connected and it felt like fireworks had gone off in Xion's head.

His lips were soft. _Really_ soft. His hand kept her from pulling away, something she wasn't so sure she would do. Riku slowly laid down on the couch, pulling Xion with him. She gasped through the kiss as she felt how perfect they fit against one another.

When they broke away for air, she muttered his name and he seemed to snap back into the old Riku. He gently pushed her off and ran up the stairs, leaving her on the couch - crying again.

_"Just...perfect."_

_

* * *

**Riku is being a jerk again. Bwahahaha. Poor Xion, she really didn't deserve that after what she had just gone through. In case you didn't get it, the blitzball players made a bet to see if Tidus could get one of the theatre girls into bed with him. They picked Xion at random, just because she was knew and didn't know about Tidus's reputation as a man whore. At least he didn't get all the way, but he told the blitzball team that he did, that's why they were waving money around.**_

**Oh, and the girlfriend was Yuna. She seemed evil as a pixie, but she's still High Summoner Yuna to me so she must have a heart. :)**

**And yay!!! Another title drop. I just love those things. :)**

**-The Gray Rook**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sad right now. :( One of my very very best friends moved to North Carolina. Now, I'm freakily sad because everyday I'm reminded of her not being there. She sat behind me in math class for crying out loud!! We met during the summer before seventh grade - three years ago. She gave me my nickname, which everyone calls me because I am _the_ Shel-lala. I'm just...urgh...**

**Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

Xion didn't sleep that night. Besides the fact that she was used for a bet, she also made out with her long time crush and her brother's best friend. She tossed and turned all night, texting a drowsy Kairi for advice.

When she 'woke up' the next morning, Xion threw on a pair of jeans and a black and white checkered hooded thermal. She slipped her shoes on and went downstairs nervously.

Would the question her about where she had been? Would they be mad? Would they be disappointed? All these questions and more were rushing through her head, fighting for most prominent.

She peeked her head around the kitchen door frame and was met by a surprisingly empty room. There was a plate of muffins sat out on the island. Xion grabbed one and looked around the room until she saw a yellow sticky note stuck to the fridge. She walked over to it and picked it off, reading it.

_'Xion-_

_Went to take care of some business. Be back soon. Love you!_

_-The Brothers'_

Xion groaned and banged her head against the refrigerator door. Riku had probably told them all about last night. Well, leaving out the kiss (something that Xion didn't know if she regretted or not.)

With a sigh, Xion went into the living room with her muffin.

Tidus was a marked man.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

Xion lounged around the house all day, catching up on homework. Tidus had taken up a lot of her time, so she was behind on her work and projects.

Just as she finished glueing a pipecleaner on a piece of cardboard, she heard the door downstairs open. Putting the project aside, she quickly threw open her door and ran down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom, she heard voices from the living room. A smile on her face, Xion walked in and was met by the sight of Ven, Sora, Roxas, Axel, and Riku lounging around in front of the TV.

"Where were you gusy?" Xion asked, her hands on her hips. She noticed Roxas rubbing his fist, it looked a little bruised. "And what happened?"

"We went out, got it memorized?" Axel offered, pointing to his temple. Xion rolled her eyes.

"What was the 'business' that you had to do? I woke up this morning and found a note, no brothers or brothers' friends, but a note!" Sora sighed.

"Don't worry about it, sis," he reassured her. "We took care of it. Tidus will not bother you again." Xion felt her eyes widen.

They didn't!

"You didn't!"

"We only did what he too," Ven subjected. Xion's jaw dropped.

"Nobody messes with a Strife," Roxas finished.

Xion's eyes softened and she let a slight smile escape. Her brother's had defended her, just like older brothers should. She hadn't known them for long, yet they were treating her as if they had grown up with her.

"You guys," she murmured. Sora smiled and stood up, ruffling her hair before the room. Ven, Roxas, and Axel followed suit.

Leaving Xion and Riku the only ones left in the room.

She watched him through ocean orbs. He was slouched down, his elbows resting on his legs and his hair in his face. Xion walked over and sat by him. He scooted away from her on the couch and Xion frowned. The way his hair sat, it hid his eyes from her - all she could see was Riku's tense jaw.

Before she could open her mouth, Riku straightened, his hair fell back. Xion gasped at a bruise that surrounded his eye.

"Oh Riku..." she said. Xion reached up a hand to touch his face, but he pulled away. She looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" she questioned him, worried. Riku just shook his head.

"Nothing Xion," he spoke with a tone of finality in his voice, "I just over stepped my... self-imposed boundary."

Xion was just a tad bit more than confused. "What do you mean? What boundary?" Riku rolled his eyes.

"You don't get it," he stressed out through gritted teeth. Xion noticed that his knuckles had turned white while he was clenching his hands. "When Sora first told me that his younger sister was coming to live with him, I thought 'Okay, this will be different. She's Sora's sister, she'll be alright!' "

Xion opened her mouth to comment, but Riku stopped her.

"Let me finish!" he ordered. "I've had this bottled up inside me long enough."

Xion closed her mouth and crossed her arms, staring at him with raised eyebrows. Riku kept his eyes closed and his fists tight.

"Then when you got here and I first saw you in the lunchroom, I thought - wow. She certainly _looks _like him, but how does she act? I noticed you hanging around Olette, and she's a priss - so I thought you were stupid. That's why I laughed at you while you stared. Then you left with Roxas and Axel and then I thought that you had to be okay if Axel thought you were cool.

"Then you joined theatre, and I thought - Hey! I recognize her! She was that chick who everybody was in such a fuss over when we went to see _RENT_. Great! Then Marluxia said that you were going out for Johanna and I didn't know what to think!"

Xion felt her eyes burn, he spoke with such a conviction that she didn't know what to think either. He seemed determined to get it out, yet it seemed like he was hurting him.

"And then, somehow during practicing and all the rides home and the questions and the spending times together - I fell for you!" Xion's eyes widened, but she didn't smile. He didn't sound to happy about it.

"You were my _best friend's little sister_! Completely off-limits! I didn't even think about it until you started hanging out with Tidus! Then it all came rushing to the top." Xion felt a tear escape and Riku saw, but he turned away.

Xion stood up and glared at him.

"You are such a _fake_! Why should it matter that I'm _'your best friend's little sister'_? It shouldn't matter than I'm related to Sora - I like you, you like me. It's perfect! What about when you were singing in the shower," his head jerked up and stared at her, "yes, I heard. You changed the lyrics, giving me hope that I shouldn't have gotten if you felt that way."

"You heard that?" He seemed deflated.

"Hell yeah I did!" Xion was practically screaming. She knew that her brothers were probably in the doorway, but she didn't care. "I also heard when you told Tifa that you didn't _feel for me that way_! What was I supposed to think? You flirted with me, you gave me rides, you were generally an awesome person and then you go and do that?! Which one is the real Riku, the flirting one who made out with me last night or the one I see before me today?"

Xion felt a torrent of tears rushing down her cheeks, she wiped them away before glaring once more at Riku's defeated form before turning from the room and going upstairs.

Riku sank down on his knees, completely drained. Her last words ringing through his head.

_"Which one is the real Riku?!"_

_

* * *

_**I had the ending of this chapter all planned out, yet when I was writing it, it flowed out differently than I thought it would. Oh well, what's done is done.**

**-The Gray Rook**


	15. Chapter 15

**Beware! This chapter is full of angst! And Riku's thoughts on how he met Xion. It hurt my brain, I'm never good at writing in guy's point of views.**

**Enjoy the angsty-ness!**

**- - - - -LINE IS NOT WORKING- - - - -**

_"Which one is the real Riku?"_

_"Which one is the real Riku?"_

_"Which one is the real Riku?!"_

_"WHICH ONE IS THE REAL RIKU?!?!"_

_"Yeah Riku, which one is the real you?"_

Riku sat between his house and garden shed, one leg straight out and the other up against his chest. The shade from the house cast over him, encasing him in it's coolness. One of his hands held his head, and the other was balled up in a fist.

"Dammit!" he growled out. He punched the ground. "Why did you have to go and say that Xion?!" He slouched back against the wall of the house.

Riku remembered her first day of school, middle of the semester. She walked into the cafeteria looking around, as if waiting to see someone. Her blue eyes looked so inviting, so welcoming that he _really_wanted to talk to her. Then he saw who she was following, and was immediately turned away - even though Olette was in theatre, nobody actually liked her.

He watched as she sat down at the other end of the table. He was talking to both Selphie and Zidane - waiting to see what the new girl would do. When he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, she blushed and he started to laugh.

She had been staring at him!

Selphie had asked him what was up, he just shrugged it off. He didn't need to tell her, she'd find out soon enough.

He watched, along with everybody else in the cafeteria, as Xion snuck up to _Roxas_, of whom he did know to be her brother, and Axel and scare the blond Senior. Then Riku watched as she and Axel hugged, as if they had missed each other after being separated for a long period of time.

The next time he saw her, she was talking to Mr. Raulaim. He watched with the rest of the theatre troupe as Marluxia complimented her on her role as Mimi. Then her familiarity came rushing back. He then heard that she was going to audition for Johanna.

Riku already knew he was going for Anthony, what would happen if she got Johanna? He would have to kiss her, _Sora's little sister_. He didn't know what to think. And yet, he wanted - _no, prayed_- for her to get that role. She was so...intriguing. Quiet, yet her eyes and body language spoke volumes. Xion was different from any other girl.

Then he remembered the first time he drove her home. She was quiet and listened as he sang. That morning, he didn't even think anybody heard him as he changed the lyrics of _Johanna_ - but apparently she had. The one person he didn't want to hear, had heard him.

Riku sighed and pulled a few blades of grass from the ground. He banged his head against the siding of the house and went back to being nostalgic.

When they were practicing for _Kiss Me_, he didn't know if he would kiss her or not. Once the part actually happened, he held her close and ghosted his lips over hers.

What he wouldn't have given for pulling her just a few millimeters closer! Riku knew that Xion liked him, he was just worried about Sora.

Once Xion left, Tifa had commented about them. He lied, saying he didn't feel for her that way. Apparently, she had been listening at the door on that too. Riku groaned as he could only imagine all the conflicting emotions she had.

He was feeling them right now.

Then they had there audition when he threw caution to the wind and kissed her. Xion had felt so _right_ in his arms, as if she were made just for him. He didn't have to _act_sheepish once they went into their final part. Riku also noticed the blush she had been wearing.

Riku clenched his fists as he felt rage. He remembered when Tidus first talked to her. Riku had never liked him, especially since he had done what he did to Xion to Selphie (who was his best female friend). He watched as he draped over her, and Riku wondered what had happened to the possibility of him and Xion.

He had felt such joy over both of them getting their parts, he even brushed over the fact that Tidus had gotten Toby. Riku then remembered the rage of seeing Tidus hurt her.

Riku knew that he had fallen for Xion, and he went down hard.

That night when she walked in all battered and looking broken, he didn't know what to do. He comforted her as she cried. He listened to her explanation, thinking about ways to kill the idiot.

Then they had kissed.

Xion's lips had been chapped, but she was still an excellent kisser. He had laid them down as they started to make out, something that he had done with only a few girls before. Once she gasped, he snapped back into his old mind. The '_You-Idiot-You're-Kissing-Your-Best-Friend's-Sister-What-Are-You-Thinking_' Riku. He pushed her off and ran from the room, knowing that she was crying on the couch.

Once she went into her room to sleep, he sat against her door and listened to the quiet. Riku didn't like to admit it, but he was sobbing silently. How could he have done _that_?!

The next morning, he had told the Strife's and Axel about what had happened and he didn't even have to tell them his plan before they were all in the van. Sora wrote a quick note to Xion and laid a plate of muffins out for her.

Then they left to go and beat up Tidus.

Which they did, something the jerk hadn't been expecting. He was just coming back from a party at _Xaldin's _and none of his blitzball buddies were there to save his skin. Even though Tidus got in a few good hits, they too took a few good swings and then he ran away, with a threat that if he told the cops something bad would happen.

The five of them got back to the Strife house and all walked quietly to the living room, flicking on the TV. They heard Xion pounding down the stairs, tripping on the last one. She then stuck her head around the corner and Riku slouched, keeping his face out of view.

Xion questioned them. Roxas and Sora and the others fired back, even making her go a little sappy. Then they left, which Riku hadn't noticed at all. He was surprised when he felt the couch sink down and someone sit beside him. He scooted away, not wanting to be near her. He could smell Xion.

Finally he straightened and he heard her gasp. He knew that there was a huge bruise around his eye. One of Tidus's good hits. Then Xion had to go and be the comforting type as she tried to reach up but he pulled away.

"Self-imposed boundary? _What _was I thinking?" Riku questioned. He closed his eyes, blocking out the following share of words. And then the stream restarted.

_"Which one is the real Riku?"_

_"Which one is the real Riku?"_

_"Which one is the real Riku?!"_

_"WHICH ONE IS THE REAL RIKU?!?!"_

_"Yeah Riku, which one is the real you?"_

**- - - - -LINE IS NOT WORKING- - - - - **

**So? How was the angsty-ness? Review please! Two more chapters and this story is at it's end!!**

**-The Gray Rook**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all sooooo much for the reviews!! Second to last chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Sweeney Todd. I only own the plot. :)**

* * *

For three months Xion didn't talk to him.

_Three months_.

Riku sighed as he slammed his locker shut, the school had just gotten back into session after their winter break. He had spent Christmas with the Strife's, as per usual. Xion wasn't there, much to his disappointment. She had hopped on a train with Axel to go back to Traverse Town to see her friends and spend Christmas there.

It was a lonely holiday.

He started walking down the hallway, his shoes scuffing on the tiled floor. He ignored all the lustful gazes and the whispered words that were spoken about him, he'd recieved them since he was a freshman - something that his brother's had had to deal with when they were in school. Riku thought it was lucky that they were all in college and got to escape the fights.

Pushing a strand of hair behind his ear, Riku passed by a cracked open door but was stopped as he heard the conversation. Ignoring what people thought about him, he swatted down under the window to listen in.

_"You understand where I'm going right? The two of them just haven't acted right for months. If all else fails, I want the two of you to keep practicing - you might find yourselves in a starring role."_

_"Do you have any idea what happened to them? They had such good chemistry, it made me smile to see that Anthony and Johanna were being played by them - they actually looked liked they were in love."_

_"You're a sap Rinoa."_

Riku heard a slap and he stood up quickly before walking off. He easily recognized the voices. Mr. Raulaim, Rinoa, and Zack. His and Xion's understudies.

If he heard right, then Mr. Raulaim was preparing the other two for _their_roles. Riku clenched his fists and resisted punching the wall. He shook his head, clearing it, before starting down the hall.

He had to find Xion, _and fast_.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

When he did find her, he was surprised. She was sitting there, under a tree in the courtyard crying. Riku's heart went out to the girl.

He knew that this past Christmas was her first without her mother. The first holidays are always the hardest, Riku learned. He had heard from Sora that she had spent a night at her mother's boarded up flower shop - sleeping with the flowers. Apparently, they had done that a lot back when Mrs. Strife was alive.

This holiday season had hit her hard, and Xion didn't seem like she was faring so well.

The slush crushed under his feet as he walked over to her. Xion didn't seem to notice him, or who he was for that matter, as he sat down beside her. The two just sat in silence, Riku knew that she would speak first.

He was right.

"My mom always told me to be happy during the holidays," she started. "She said that since you were with your family, you had to be happy. Nothing compares to the love of family. I used to think that my mom had been a hippie in a past life." Riku smiled.

"I spent the night in her shop. The flowers were all wilted and the floor was covered in dust. Did you know that dust is made out of dead skin cells? And that a person sheds 50,000 dead skin cells a minute," he knew that she rattled off random facts when she was upset. Today it was science. Sora had complained that he had been forced to listen to math.

"Namine and Kairi and Axel were all there, Reno even showed up for Christmas. Their mom was always very welcoming so I had a place to stay," she smiled, her eyes closed in a memory. "I visited my old director - and the theatre troupe. I even called up Zexion and his boyfriend and we had a webcam chat. It was nice being back there, but it felt empty inside. It was my first Christmas without my mom."

She slouched down and Riku put an arm around her, she cuddled into his warmth. The bell had rung, they were late to lunch.

"She was the kindest, most thoughtful woman that I've ever known," Xion said. "She cared about everything, from the ugliest of animals to the prettiest of flowers. She took care of everything with the utmost responsibility. Nothing could interrupt her from her work on saving the world - one flower at a time." Xion had a dopey smile on her face.

"I'm starting to think that I should've spent Christmas here," she said. "Despite all the memories of mom and being with all my old friends again, I missed dad. And the idiots - you'd know them as my brothers. Tifa's alright too, she could never replace mom - but she's doing a good job. Olette stopped talking to me back in November, did you know? Said that I was a waste of space. I talk to Selphie mostly now, she's become a good friend. She and Kairi would get along, they both love to shop."

Riku leaned his cheek on the top of her head, his hand slowly stroking her arm. He could feel her shiver and the goosebumps pop up on her arms.

"I missed you too," she whispered. "No matter how mad I am at you, I missed you. I still miss you. Can we be friends again?" Riku chuckled and put his other arm around her. She slouched into his hold.

"Of course, Xion. I'll always be here for you - you know that." She looked up at him, a content smile on her face. He kissed her forehead and her eyes closed. Xion laid her head on his shoulder and they sat outside all lunch period.

Content in the silence and each other's arms. They weren't together yet, by all means - and they still had the problem of the play on their plate. But for right now, everything was _just perfect_.

* * *

**I can't be mean to characters, I just can't. Remember, just one chapter left. Be on the look out!!**

**-The Gray Rook**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't know if I'm ecstatic or sad to finish this. It....has to be the first fanfiction that I have written that is actually _good_. I really hope you all like the ending of it, I know I do and so do my friends. :) **

**Disclaimer: Even though I would love too, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or Sweeney Todd. I do, however, own the plot. Bwahahaha.**

**So now, just sit back and enjoy the last chapter of J u s t P e r f e c t**

* * *

The next few months quickly passed in a flurry of rehearsals. Much to Mr. Raulaim's excitement, Rinoa's happiness, and Zack's chagrin - Riku and Xion bounced back to the top. They continued as if they had never argued. Their chemistry on stage was still as perfect as it was in the beginning.

And yet, Axel and Selphie were both getting frustrated. They were the only ones who saw that Xion and Riku danced around each other - not just on stage. They avoided talking about their feelings, yet they were hanging all over each other. The other two Seniors were tired of watching their friends stop what they're saying so as not to upset the other in their newly-tested-made-up-sorta-kinda-not-really relationship.

"I'm sick of it," Axel muttered as he slammed his head against the locker next to Selphie's. The brunette girl nodded.

"I know what you mean," she replied. "How can we either get them stop dancing around or passionately make-out." Axel looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she stared into an unseeable distance - her eyes sparkling with passion.

Selphie was weird, but that's why he loved her.

"Who do you mean?" Both jumped, Selphie made a squeaky noise, and turned around to see Roxas and Sora standing there. The two theatre kids looked at each other and Axel shrugged before telling.

"Xion and Riku," he said. Roxas nodded while Sora laughed hysterically.

"That's not possible!" he wheezed out between laughs. "Riku only likes Xion as a sister, trust me! I've noticed it." Selphie rolled her eyes and grabbed his shoulder. He cried out in pain as she turned him around and pointed at a couple at the far end of the hallway. Sora's ocean eyes bugged out of his head.

"Wh-What?"

Xion and Riku were walking very close together. Xion was laughing, her mouth open wide and her eyes were smiling as well. Riku had his usual smirk on his face, and his eyes were staring at her as if she were the whole world.

Sora gulped. Roxas patted his shoulder.

"We knew one of our friends would fall in love with her," the fair-haired Strife answered. "Just think, at least it's not Terra." Both Strife brothers shivered at the prospect of their baby sister falling in love with Ven's best friend.

Selphie stomped her foot when she noticed that all the guys around her were absorbed in the Riku and Xion show. Axel was the only one who turned to her.

"Yes sweetiepie, honeydew, lambchop?" She punched him in the shoulder. While he whined, he answered.

"What are we going to do about them?!" Roxas and Sora turned to her. "We need to get them together - I'm sick and tired of watching them dance around each other. They should be _together_. They're perfect for each other!"

"Who's perfect for each other?"

All four froze, their heads slowly turning. Selphie and Sora squeaked at seeing Xion and Riku standing right behind them.

"Ermm...uh..." Sora started. His eyes were darting around, trying to think of something. His upper lip also looked a little moist. He was sweating.

"Olette and Tidus, don't you agree?" Axel answered the two. Xion shivered at Tidus' name and Riku put his arm around her.

"Why would you say that?" Riku asked, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"They just are when you think about it," Roxas added. "They seem so alike, yet different. And plus, both of them are jerks. It all works out." He added that last part with a small shrug.

Xion shook her head. "I think I'm gonna go on to class now." She smiled at her friends and gave Riku a loving look while debating whether she should hug him or not. The silver haired male answered that for her as he quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Once they broke apart, the four friends noticed that both of their faces were tinted red.

Xion turned and walked away. Axel and Selphie quickly departed, Roxas just wandered off. Riku slung his arms around a still stuttering Sora.

"So....who is _really_ perfect for each other?"

Sora gulped.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

Xion tried to get her hand to stop shaking as she stared into a mirror at the back of the girl's dressing room. Selphie, Rinoa, Jesse, and Larxene were all running around - trying to get ready for the closing performance.

All their hard work had finally paid off when three days ago, they put on their opening performance of _Sweeney Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street_. It went off without a hitch, as did the other shows afterwards. Now here they were, on the eve of the Senior's last day.

When she thought about it, Xion started to tear up. All of her friends would be leaving - she would be left with no one. The female Strife had even started to think about taking G.E.D classes during the summer to be able to go to college with her friends. It was a great possibility that she would - if anything to help Sora not fail (surprisingly, he was accepted to a college.)

"Hey Xion, I have something to show you," Selphie said. Xion jerked herself out of her own thoughts and quickly followed the girl who started to tiptoe behind the curtain.

"What is it?" Xion asked once they stopped in front of an unused janitor's closet. Selphie smirked. "Oh nothing now, how about you look inside?" Xion rose an eyebrow at the girl, but thinking that she had completely innocent thoughts in mind, Xion opened the door.

"I don't see anything," she stated in a whisper. She heard Mr. Raulaim start to talk, their final performance was about to start.

"You have to step a little farther in," Selphie whisper shouted. They heard the audience clap as Axel and Riku went on to do their first number. Selphie seemed to get a little agitated.

Despite the voice in the back of her mind screaming 'NOOOOOO', Xion stepped farther into the janitor's closet. Before she could even blink the door shut with a click and the lock snapped into place.

"No no no no no no!" Xion whispered frantically. She rushed over to the door and tried to open it, knowing that it was locked. "Crap crap crap!"

To keep from making noise, Xion stepped away from the door and sat down. Her eyes noticed a note that was laying on the ground. She picked it up and noticed that it was to her and Riku.

_Hi! This is Selphie in case you're wondering. Axel, Roxas, Sora, and I have all gotten fed up of your dancing around each other. So we have come up with the plan of locking you in this closet until you passionately make-out._

_Better do it before you go on!_

_-Love,_

_Your friends_

"Friends my butt," Xion muttered. An idea popped into her head and a smile devious enough to be one of Kairi's at a shopping mall emerged on her face.

Xion stood up and waited by the door. Just as she thought, the lock clicked out of place and the door clicked open. Before Axel could even throw Riku into the room, she rushed out.

"No, crap!-" Axel started. Before he could finish his sentence, Xion grabbed Riku's shoulders and pulled him down to her height, crashing her lips against his. Axel's jaw slowly dropped open.

Riku smiled into the kiss and put his arms around Xion's thin waist, she smirked and wrapped her own arms around his neck. He pushed her against a wall and the furiously made out. Axel rose an eyebrow at the display before turning around and going back out on stage to do one of his scenes.

"Wow," Riku panted out once Axel left. "I wasn't expecting that."

"You know, neither was I," Xion finished. The two grinned at each other and Riku pecked her on the lips again. They heard applause from the stage and quickly hurried to their cue spots - ready to go on.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

"Xion!"

The black haired girl squeaked as her two best friends in the whole world by passed their brother completely and ran to ambush her in a hug.

"Kairi! Namine!" The three girls hugged and started jumping up and down. Xion noticed Selphie looking on, she smiled and opened her arms for the brunette girl. Seeing what her friend was doing, Namine opened her arms as well. The Senior girl smiling and joined their circle of giggling and hugging and jumping.

"Girls are weird," they heard. Xion turned and started to introduce her best friends to her brothers.

"Hi name, my Kairi is Sora," Sora stuttered once Xion finished introducing her friends. The red head laughed.

"Please to meet you Sora," the second oldest Strife blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

Riku went over to Xion and wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned into his hold and raised her head, kissing his chin. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her temple.

"How are you?" Riku asked. Xion smiled.

_J u s t P e r f e c t_

* * *

**How was it? One last review for old time's sakes? I am sooo happy I finished this story and it's gotten the amount of viewers and reviews that it has. Now, it will forever be readable by those people like me who only look for completed stories. XP Thank you all for your reviews, I have a list!!!**

**Fanfiction Fanatiction  
aaaa2636  
Moroxm  
Inspiration of Imagination  
nekochii-emi  
glos  
sAnDgIrL02026  
Aqua Azul  
MagmarFire  
Dance of Flame  
Shino159  
xFillyStarx  
Sakura The Unloved  
X hearts Ili X  
jenyflo5483  
KhAnImEtCsA**

**It's in the order of who reviewed first and adding a new one every now and then. Thank you all soooo much, without you guys, I probably wouldn't be inspired to finish this story. :)**

**Final Farewells,  
-The Gray Rook**


End file.
